


巴士

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 17





	巴士

我有点儿背，刚回学校不久就碰上期末考试。

我心里实在没底，看着老师的脸色也愈发不善，感觉喊我妈来开家长会纯属找死，只好厚着脸皮去求姐姐。

姐姐也正准备期末考，趴在舞蹈室的地板上看厚厚一本习题集，她手里握着粉红色记号笔，大抵是题目太难，书页被揉得皱巴巴的。

我趴在她身上舔她耳廓，她作势要用记号笔在我眉心点红点，我握住她的手腕把她制于身下，她笑盈盈看着我，问，小屁孩儿，你又胡闹什么。

我握了她的手于掌心为她暖手，她傻乎乎的，明明怕冷却总是忘戴手套。前几年姐姐大概被冻伤了，原本白生生的指尖如今总是透着粉色，虽然看起来更为可口，却也着实令人疼惜。

我的掌心很热，姐姐被暖得舒服地眯了眯眼，我趁机在她薄薄的眼皮上亲了一口，好声好气地商量，“姐，帮我开个家长会呗。”

“家长会当然要找家长你找我…唔！”姐姐微张的嘴被我低头亲个正着，我把舌头伸进去舔了一圈，姐姐唔唔的反抗更像恋人间的情趣。

姐姐被我亲的有点发傻，躺在地上耳朵都红透了，我把她红红的耳垂含在嘴里，故意压低了声音朝她耳窝呵气，我说小妈，帮帮我嘛小妈。

她浑身一抖，声音因为羞耻而颤巍巍的，“谁是你小妈！”

“你啊，这几年姐姐这么照顾我，说是小妈也不为过。”姐姐被我舔的身子发软，想推拒却用不上力，红着脸任我一声声喊她小妈。

“姐姐帮不帮嘛，不帮的话我就当着所有人的面喊你小妈哦。”

姐姐放在书本上的手机闪了一下，我点开发现是一张图片，有人发了自己在咖啡店的照片给姐姐，配了暧昧不明的一句，“想和你一起学习”。

我冲姐姐晃了晃手机，“到时候他也会知道我叫你小妈的哦。”

家长会定在晚上，姐姐在教室里开会，我坐在楼梯上等姐姐。

PUBG玩到第三局时家长会结束，我正准备牵姐姐回家，却发现姐姐被老师叫去办公室单独谈话。

2018我长高了不少，不用踮脚就能透过窗子看到办公室里的场景。姐姐纤长的脖颈微微低垂，瘦得能看到一个个圆润的骨节，老师拿了一本不知是什么的书给姐姐翻看，姐姐很温柔的点头，我想她正竭力配合老师的表演。

不一会儿门打开了，姐姐握着那本书啪得一声敲在我头顶，我才看清那其实是我的英语作业本。

“姐…”我讨好地勾她手指，拿不准她是否真生气了。

“看看你都写了什么，”姐姐胡乱翻了几下，把我的作业本翻得哗哗作响，“你老师问我你跟谁谈恋爱呢？”

我接过本子，发现白纸黑字是我不知何时的杰作：

你是一朵玫瑰，你不穿衣服的样子更美。From day to night，I wanna do my best to f.u.c.k you.

我噗嗤一声笑了出来，指尖划过f.u.c.k you后面被我涂成粉色的桃心，“我这不写得很清楚嘛。”

姐姐扭头就走，长长的腿在前面一摆一摆别提有多带劲儿，我吹着口哨跟在后面，满脑子都是那句腿又长又细能跟台北101比。

在学校门口的街角她转了个弯，看了看手机开始等公交车。

我叫了她一声，说时间不早了不如打车回去。她瞪我一眼，眼神中的信息明明白白，谁要跟你这个小色狼坐同一辆taxi。

我承认坐taxi我一定会亲她，但我又觉得坐公交车也未必会有差别。

穿梭巴士一个急刹停在姐姐面前，我跟在姐姐身后上车。姐姐往里看了一眼就想转身下车，我捏着她的腰把她往里面推，随手从衣兜抓了几个硬币扔进投币箱里。

末班的穿梭巴士没有乘客。

姐姐被我推到最后一排，与前面专心开车的司机隔了一整个车厢。

我捏了她的下巴就往她嘴唇上咬，她的后脑勺被我压上车窗玻璃，只得仰头被动承受我的热情。我一边亲他一边把手伸进她的衣服，在腰上揉了一圈就重点攻击她的乳/头，她难耐得哼着，鼻音浓重，一周过去她的感冒还没有好。

“别气了小妈。”我向她道歉，双手却将她的上衣下摆推至锁骨。她白花花的胸膛暴露在夜晚的车厢空气里，被街边昏黄的灯光衬托得更加细腻，粉嫩的乳头被我捏得挺立，我看了一眼就想张口去咬。

“你疯了刘耀文！”姐姐又怕又急，漂亮的眼睛蒙上泪光，“你快放开我啊！”

我一手捂住姐姐的嘴巴，含着她的乳/头轻声安慰，“司机叔叔很敬业的。”

姐姐的眼泪啪嗒嗒落在我的手上，她被我欺负得狠了，却连哭泣都不敢大声，小手不知所措的抓住我的手腕，挺着胸膛任我为所欲为。

我吮完左边又叼起右边，姐姐的乳头小小滑滑，弹性十足又带着奶香，我一边吮吸一边含糊不清地问她，小妈，你什么时候才有奶水啊。

她被我一声声的小妈喊得意乱情迷，抱着我的头让我吮得更为用力，我用手探了探她的下体，那里鼓鼓的一包，她早就被我舔得硬了。

我把她被撩起的衣服放下，解开自己的裤子，我的性器硬邦邦的弹出来，我拢了拢她长长的羽绒服下摆，扯下她的裤子把她抱在腿上，她扶着我的肩膀分开双腿跪在我两侧的座椅，满面潮红，粉嫩的性器滴着汁水戳上我的胸膛。

我蛮横地把手指戳进她的嘴巴，咬着她的耳朵哄她，“把手指舔湿些小妈。”

她软软的舌头缠住我的手指，仔仔细细地从指根舔到指尖，我想她知道这东西一会儿会捅进她后/穴里，索性在此刻乖巧得像只猫咪。

手指捅进她身体时我发现她其实已经准备得很好，渴望被/操/的身体分泌出滑溜溜的肠液，我把阴茎顶端抵上她的穴/口，在她耳边诱哄，“小妈乖，快把肉棒吃进去。”

她胡乱地摇头，穴/口却已经在配合着收缩，随着巴士的一个急转，她重心不稳地坐在我的腿上，我的阴茎直直捅进她身体里，她嘴巴张得圆圆不住地抽气，连声音都发不出，我也被他绞得整颗心都颤抖。

“小妈，”我在她耳边低声吹气，“你太棒了。”

我想这世上没几个人懂得在巴士上做爱的刺激，重庆的穿梭巴士灵活而快速，姐姐坐在我的身上随着惯性一摆一摆，她的腰细细的，肚皮都羞出一片粉红，她的性器硬到滴水，我想她也很享受这种随时可能被发现的禁忌。

如果这时有人上车，就会发现空旷的车厢中一人偏要坐在另一个的腿上。

我掐着她的腰小幅度的上下抽送，她粉嫩的乳/头恰好在我嘴边，我一边吸她一边问，“小妈舒服吗，不如每天放学我们都这样做一次啊。”

小妈仰着头不说一句，尖细的下颌亮晶晶的一片，不知是沾的泪水还是情动时的口水，日了一会儿她突然低头找我嘴唇，吻上去的一刻我发现她被我/操/得射了出来。

高潮余韵中的姐姐整个人都在抖，我把她搂在怀里，才听清她口中反复嘟囔的一句，“快点，我们要下车了啊。”

宿舍门口我和姐姐顺利下了公交，她被我稳稳地背在背上，搂着我的脖颈迷迷糊糊地撒娇，“这种玩法感冒什么时候才能好啊。”


End file.
